Bomb Star of the Sunset
"Bomb Star of the Sunset" is the tenth episode, airing on December 4, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis As the Jetters search for White Bomber in the jungle planet, White Bomber finds himself with Misty, who refers to herself as the space thief. Little does White Bomber know of her true identity, but he would do anything to get even with her from all the times Misty has helped him. As they travel to the ruins, Misty recalls of her past about Mighty. Who is Misty? And what do her flashbacks mean? Plot White Bomber launched a Sky Jetter without permission and crashed it on the jungle planet. He wrecks the Sky Jetter and loses his badge. He is hungry and he sees a bread floating in front of him. He goes towards it, but it is actually a dangerous plant with super sharp teeth. White Bomber is about to get chomped on, but a knife gets thrown by Misty and cuts the plant. A female travel sees that White Bomber is a Bomberman but is disappointed when she sees only one star. She begins to leave, but White Bomber prepares a bomb and commands the girl to get down, in doing so just in time to dodge a plant and saving her life. She drops her map, unaware. The Jetters arrive at the wrecked Sky Jetter and search for White Bomber. Bongo discovers his badge. Birdy reports Shout, Bongo, and Gangu to go to the ruins to protect the chalice, while he looks for White Bomber. White Bomber follows the girl because he is hungry and wants food. Just then, the girl now realizes that her map is missing, and White Bomber has his and bargains with her for food. At the ruins, the Hige Hige Bandits look for the chalice but accidentally set off a trap and must retreat. White Bomber, now satisfied by the food, continues to follow the girl. He notices her necklace, and she reacts as though it is very precious to her. The food White Bomber ate was portable, in which it expanded in his stomach and caused White Bomber pain. She offers him medicine, but White Bomber refuses to take it because he does not have anything in return. Therefore, she offers to let White Bomber carry her bags in exchange for the medicine. Back at the crash site, Birdy notices the knife the girl threw and realizes that Misty is on the planet as well. Misty, the female traveler, has a flashback, and she is being chased by the Hige Hige Bandits for stealing something from them. Mujoe shoots Misty's bike from his UFO, throwing Misty off her bike. Mighty comes in and rescues her and defeats Mujoe with a bomb. Mighty says that Misty will have to give back the ruby necklace she stole, but Misty is hurt. Mighty says it is his fault for throwing a bomb too close, but Misty faked it and steals the necklace and calls Mighty naive. Misty and White Bomber have reached the ruins but are spotted by the Hige Hige; Mujoe recognizes Misty. Misty opens up a secret entrance that bypasses the traps. Misty and White Bomber arrive at the chalice's altar. White Bomber reveals that he is a Jetters to Misty. Misty reacts and snatches the chalice, setting off a trap. She reveals to White Bomber that she is a space thief and calls him naive. Mujoe stops Misty at the entrance, but Misty shoots a missile from her backpack and beats Mujoe. She runs again, but Birdy stops her this time. Misty asks Birdy about Mighty's disappearance and Birdy says Mighty is missing, but also that he believes Mighty is alive. Now Birdy asks about White Bomber, and Misty says that he is probably crushed by the trap in the ruins. Birdy is astonished and leaves for the ruins, leaving Misty a golden opportunity to leave. A chasm opens up underneath Misty, who falls through a fissure, but White Bomber saves her. Misty calls White Bomber stupid for saving her, but he saved her because he hasn't finished his deal. An after shock occurs, and they both fall, but Birdy saves them by using his wings and talons. Misty has another flashback. It left off with her fleeing from Mighty, but now Birdy stopped her and took back the ruby necklace. Mighty comes and is glad that Misty is okay. Mighty and Birdy leave, but Misty calls them, and says she gave them a fake, and that she has the real one. Mighty says that he does not want to take it because then he wouldn't have a reason pursue her. Mighty then says he was joking and that he does have the real one, and Misty cannot fool him anymore. Mighty leaves and the flashback ends. Birdy reveals to Misty that White Bomber is Mighty's brother, and Misty just laughs. Misty then gives the necklace to White Bomber as thanks for saving her. She says she is just like White Bomber - she does not like owing anything. Suddenly, the necklace starts to glow, and it turns into White Bomber's second bomb star! Everyone is dumbfounded and White Bomber celebrates. Birdy says that Misty really wanted to say, "since its a bomb star, that's all the more reason why I need to give it back to him." Then, Misty says that Mighty would never accept it and that he would get one on his own. Birdy compares White Bomber to Mighty, but Misty escaped with the chalice while he was distracted. Birdy then says that she will never learn. On the other hand, the other Jetters - Shout, Bongo, and Gangu - are stuck in a tree because they crashed. Trivia *This is one of the many cases Gangu breaks the fourth wall, talking to the audience saying, "Well kids, be good and don't try this at home!" References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes